Making Love
by RaB
Summary: A quick BrianJustin snapshot. It takes place immediately after the end of S4Ep1. Justin's quick musing about the loft turns into something a bit more serious. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Showtime's, Cowlip's, etc. etc. etc....  
  
MAKING LOVE  
  
~RaB~  
  
Brian collapsed into Justin, panting heavily. He kissed his lover's chest and neck and face, and he could feel Justin's fingers lightly tracing patterns on his back. For a few moments, they were lying in silence, the only sounds were of there heavy breathing. Justin's voice broke the quiet.  
  
"That was hot. Definitely one of our top ten fucks."  
  
"No, because all of my fucks are number one."  
  
"Conceited much? Wait, no, no need to answer that," Justin laughed and received a sharp jab in the ribs. "All I'm saying is that was amazing."  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? Getting money makes me horny."  
  
"Staring at linoleum makes you horny."  
  
Brian propped himself up on his hands and hovered over Justin, who was smiling up at him smugly. "Asshole."  
  
"And you like it."  
  
"Yeah?" Brian said, rolling over and pulling Justin close to him. "So what if I do?"  
  
As Justin curled into Brian's body, he became serious. "I'm really glad you can keep the loft."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's where we first made lurve," Brian mocked him with a tone of false sentimentality.  
  
"Fuck you!" Justin exclaimed, giving his lover's face a playful shove.  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Justin groaned sarcastically, narrowing his eyes. "And just for your information, I wasn't talking about the first time we fucked. As much love as I felt for you that night, I'm not that naive. I know it was just a fuck."  
  
"Yeah? Then what were you talking about."  
  
Justin inhaled deeply, and slowly let out a long stream of cool air that tickled Brian's bare chest. "I was talking about after the... After Hobbes," He tried to explain. Upon the mention of his attacker, he felt Brian shiver and become tense against him.  
  
"I-I don't get it," he stammered, shaking his head.  
  
"When you took me in. Our first time after the attack. That was the first time I was more than just a fuck," Justin told him knowingly.  
  
Brian shook his head again, "That wasn't... I mean... you told me to go slow, so I did. You gotta stop reading into things so much." He was trying to sound nonchalant, but Justin saw right through him.  
  
"Don't bullshit me," Justin demanded. He was starting to get angry as he sat up, shifting away from Brian. "It was more than that and you know it. Everything was different. Every touch, the way you kissed me, the way you held me after I came."  
  
Brian rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Justin, stop. I can't talk about this right now."  
  
"Why are you getting so defensive?"  
  
"I fucking am not!"  
  
Justin raised his brow and crossed his arms petulantly. "So that's it then. You didn't care at all. Fine, it was just another fuck. You couldn't have given less of a shit. You win. Happy?"  
  
Brian, too, was now sitting up. "That's not it. You know I... Christ. How did we even get into this fucking conversation."  
  
Justin stared at Brian intently, unnerving him immensely. "Okay, you have got to stop that."  
  
Justin would not.  
  
"You're really creeping me out."  
  
Justin licked his lips and sighed. "Do you love me?"  
  
Brian was taken aback. "What the fuck kind of question is that?"  
  
"Do you? Everyone we know has told me that you do except for you."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Do you have any strong emotions about me at all? What am I to you?"  
  
"Justin, I told you, I don't-"  
  
"Do boyfriends, right? Sorry, how could I forget."  
  
"That's not what I was going to say. I don't even know what I was going to say. In fact, I don't even know what it is about you that makes me care so fucking much it kills me sometimes. You don't have a clue."  
  
Justin laughed. Brian was livid. "I'm glad you find this so amusing you little twat."  
  
Justin stifled his laughter and shook his head. "You're so weird."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Justin paused for a long time before speaking again. "I know a lot more about you than you think, Brian Kinney."  
  
"Oh yeah, like what?"  
  
"That when I was in the hospital you came and watched me every night, my mom told me when she said I should stay with you. And that for the first few weeks I was living with you after I was bashed you had nightmares too. And that you're not just a selfish, greedy asshole like most people think. Oh, and of course, that you love me for my dazzling good looks and witty charm."  
  
Brian relaxed and laid back down. "That must be it," he mumbled.  
  
Justin snuggled back into Brian's warm body and sighed. He ear was on Brian's chest, and he could hear his heartbeat. Brian was running his fingers through Justin's long blonde hair.  
  
"I still have nightmares about it, every now and then."  
  
Justin nodded understandingly. "Me too."  
  
"Just when I think I've forgotten..." Brian forced back tears that he was afraid might fall. "I don't like talking about it."  
  
"Sorry," Justin said simply.  
  
"No. It's... Fuck." Brian wasn't sure how to finish that statement. The two lovers were lying together once again in a long silence.  
  
"Bri?"  
  
"Yeah, Justin?"  
  
"I just... I'm just glad you didn't have to sell the apartment. That's all."  
  
Brian choked a laugh. "Even if it is just a fuck pad?"  
  
"Yep," Justin agreed, rolling on top of his lover. "But it's our fuck pad."  
  
END 


End file.
